Un Gusto En Conocerte
by sarijime
Summary: En una universidad prestigiosa donde solo los mejores pueden ingresar Maka fue admitida que pasara en el tiempo que este estudiando, nuevos amigos y relaciones, hasta tal vez encontrar el amor, peleas y el pasado. Pasen a leer por favor no soy buena en los resumenes
1. un nuevo inicio

NOTA: Antes de empezar quiero decir que es mi primer fi casi q espero q les guste, y perdonen si tengo uno que otro horror ortográfico y eso si los personajes no me pertenecen sin más los dejo.

.

.

 **UN GUSTO EN CONOCERTE PRIMERA PARTE**

Era un día fresco de primavera y una chica de cabello rubio claro se encontraba aun durmiendo plácidamente hasta que un sonido insoportable hizo que se despertara abruptamente así aun medio dormida busco el despertador, lo apago y con una sonrisa fue a arreglarse dado que hoy iría a inscribirse a la universidad de "Shibusen" en la carrera de Literatura y no solamente eso, sino que al fin se podría librar de su padre ya que no tenían una buena relación porque su padre era un mujeriego e iba de cabaret en cabaret a acostarse con chicas menores que él por lo que su madre decidió divorciarse y abandonarla, así ella se quedó sin madre por lo que se aisló en los libros por lo que se convirtió en alguien un poco solitaria y estudiosa siendo así, en parte agradecida ya que le ayudo a ingresar a la universidad con beca completa; ya después de arreglarse fue con su padre a desayunar e irse a inscribirse para al fin al día siguiente empezar a vivir en la universidad.

SPIRIT—Buenos días, Maka-chan—y se lanzó hacia Maka pero esta la esquivo

MAKA—Buenos días, ahora si me permites voy a desayunar—sin poder ocultar su felicidad

Mientras tanto en una habitación oscura y desordenada se encontraba un chico que recién despertaba algo confuso aun y acordándose de lo sucedido el día anterior en su casa y porque decidió salir de ella, ya sin tomarle importancia y animándose así mismo, Soul salió de ese cuarto para comer algo e ir a inscribirse a la universidad "Shibusen" en la carrera de música por lo que pensó el mismo que sería un nuevo comienzo y que sobresaldría solo para poder demostrar a su familia lo equivocados que estaban.

Entre tanto Maka ya había llegado a la universidad, pero ni bien ingreso se perdió ya que no sabía el lugar exacto donde inscribirse en lo que sin darse cuenta se tropezó con una chica de contextura delgada y cabello corto negro.

MAKA—Perdón, no me di cuenta lo siento—ayudándola a parase.

CRONA—Esta bien no ha sido tu culpa yo ando algo distraída—muy nerviosa.

MAKA— ¿De qué carrera eres?—algo curiosa

CRONA—Literatura—sin saber muy bien cómo seguir el ritmo de la conversación

MAKA—Enserio, yo también lo estoy, vamos a buscar juntas—sonriéndole.

Ya después de media hora de buscar encontraron el lugar indicado donde se inscribieron y les entregaron sus respectivas llaves de los que serían sus cuartos, luego conversaron un poco así haciéndose buenas amigas ya después se despidieron y regresaron a sus respectivas casas.

En lo que Soul justo se estaba inscribiendo y rogando que no se dieran cuenta de su apellido

INSCRIPTOR—Nombres y apellidos acá, carrera en esta otra que curso vas a cursar acá tu beca si tuvieras y en este espacio tu firma y DNI—serio y aburrido

SOUL—Bien—así como lo dijo relleno lo necesario y le entrego el papel.

INSCRIPTOR—Vaya, pero que hace un Evans en esta universidad—con algo de incredulidad.

SOUL—Nada que te incumba ahora no me tendrías que dar mi horario—molesto.

INCRIPTOR—Esta bien pero tranquilízate acá tienes tu horario y tu llave, ahora vete—algo irritado por el comportamiento de Soul.

Así Soul juro que a menos que fuera necesario no daría a conocer su apellido y volvió a su cuarto a descansar ya que mañana debería ir a la universidad a instalarse en su respectiva habitación.

.

.

.

.

S: Si es corto perdón espero que los que se hayan animado a leer les haya gustado, bueno no tengo nada más que decir por lo que nos vemos en otra parte de un gusto en conocerte solo si desean bye bye.


	2. nuevos amigos

NOTA: Hola, gracias por los review, eso me alegra enserio, y todo lo que me han dicho será tomado en cuenta, y gracias bueno esperando que les agrade, sin más seguimos con otra parte y antes de empezar los personajes no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

 **SEGUNDA PARTE:**

Al día siguiente, todos los alumnos de la universidad preparaban maletas para lo que sería un nuevo semestre, algunos estaban irritados por tener que levantarse temprano un domingo puesto que ese día era para integrarse bien, otros iban tranquilos puesto que ya el día anterior arreglaron todo para salir, entre otros tantos iban con emoción y nervios, que normalmente eran los nuevos ya que aún no sabían cómo funcionaba la universidad si habría normas rígidas o eran liberales. Pero algo era seguro que eso es un nuevo comienzo y más específicamente para Maka que ya se encontraba deseosa de salir de su casa y no volver más a ella pese que su padre le rogara que se quedara, así fue que Maka partió de su casa sin saber que le depararía, lo único que tenía en claro era que ahora nada le impediría cumplir su sueño, y sin ninguna duda en su mente.

Entre tanto Soul se encontraba más nervioso que emocionado ya que sabía que tendría que dar lo mejor de sí para no obtener ninguna nota baja sino perdería la beca que obtuvo con tanto esfuerzo, ya que a él no se le daba muy bien el estudio aparte que nunca le agrado demasiado el estudio pero lo tendría que hacer si deseaba seguir su objetivo y liberase totalmente de la reputación de su familia entonces ya dispuesto a salir fue donde encontraría una nueva forma de vivir, después de un rato llego a la universidad y a la entrada le hicieron entrega de un papel donde se podía observar un horario donde se decía la hora de la ceremonia de entrada y el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo, también la hora de almuerzo y cena además adjunto de la hoja le dieron una guía para el estudiante donde estaban las reglas de la institución y demás, pero pensó en leerlo después dado que se podría tropezar con alguien, tal como lo hizo una chica de cabello rubio con una chica más alta que ella de cabello negro largo, ya dejando de lado esa escena se dirigió a su habitación pero justo cuando iba a ingresar oyó un grito que conmociono a todas las personas cerca del lugar por lo que se detuvo abruptamente así con un poco de valentía abrió la puerta esperando lo peor, sin embargo solo encontró a un chico arrodillado en el suelo susurrando algo.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?", dijo Soul acercándose cada vez más a él; entonces el chico lo miro y lo empezó a sacudir.

"No, esto no está bien, nuestro cuarto no es para nada simétrico" dijo como si fuera la peor cosa que le hubiera sucedido en la vida; Soul de inmediato se soltó de su agarre.

"Te podrías calmar, estas exagerando" dijo Soul tratando de no golpear al chico que acababa de conocer.

Así con mucho esfuerzo se paró "está bien, esto aún tiene solución lo voy a arreglar" dijo ya con más entusiasmo.

"Excelente" pensando que ese chico tal vez había salido de un manicomio.

"Por cierto, aun no me presento, soy Death The Kid" estrechando la mano, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Soul mas extrañado aún, si eso fuera posible "Claro, Yo soy Soul Eater".

Así sin más se pusieron a arreglar el cuarto de forma simétrica para que Ian ya no se pusiera como un histérico que necesitaba ser llevado a un manicomio de emergencia.

Entre tanto, en otra habitación se encontraba Maka conversando amenamente con una chica de cabello negro mientras arreglaban sus cosas.

"Enserio perdón, no me di cuenta andaba muy distraída" dijo Maka aun avergonzada por lo sucedido.

"No hay problema, ya te lo dije no te estés disculpando tanto, a cualquiera le pasa" dijo una chica de cabello negro y largo, de una manera muy comprensiva.

En si Maka estaba leyendo la guía de estudiante que le dieron en la entrada por lo que no se fijaba mucho en su camino y termino por tropezar con Tsubaki que resulto ser de la misma carrera y aún más increíble eran compañeras de habitación.

"Ya se está siendo hora de ir a la ceremonia, vamos de una vez" dijo Maka apresurada.

"Solo déjame alistarme y llamar a mi hermano que debe estar furioso por no hablarle antes" dijo algo asustada.

"Ni que fuera el demonio tu hermano o si" observando mejor la cara de Tsubaki.

"Si pero a veces puede ser un tanto irritable".

Entonces luego de alistarse y hacer la llamada correspondiente la cual no fue muy grata se dirigieron al auditorio, perdiéndose una que otra vez dado que la universidad era muy grande pero aun así lograron llegar justo para el inicio, ya en el escenario había un hombre parado que empezó a hablar.

"Buenos días mis queridos alumnos hoy empezamos un nuevo semestre académico en la cual espero lo disfruten y se esfuercen para dar lo mejor de ustedes en cada clase y no bajar su rendimiento, en el caso de los nuevos les doy la bienvenida para lo que ustedes será una nueva y emocionante experiencia donde deberán esforzarse y cumplir ciertas reglas que tiene en su guía para el estudiante y para los del último año se les recuerda que tienen que presentar un concierto de una hora como su examen final y esto decidirá si se gradúan o no así que buena suerte a todos, esfuércense" dijo el director se fue sonriente.

Así después de unas cuantas palabras más de algunos profesores y algunas actuaciones de alumnos antiguos concluyo la ceremonia y todos pasaron a cenar por lo que había tardado la ceremonia más de lo planeado; ya en la noche Maka antes de dormir con Tsubaki empezaron a leer la guía para el estudiante donde se les mostraba la infraestructura de la universidad y dándose cuenta recién que había un bosque y un café en donde podían ir a relajarse, para luego pasarse a lo mas importante las reglas de la universidad.

.

.

.

.

.

S: Si acá termina este parte y lo siento si no es más largo pero al menos es más largo que el anterior, en fin en verdad espero que me perdonen si tengo por ahí algún que otro horror ortográfico, sin más gracias por leer bye bye.


	3. trabajos

S:Holss y primero perdón por demorarme en actualizar; lo siento y gracias Neko Baba´s y todavía falta un poco para que se conozcan; en fin, espero que lo disfruten y perdón si cometo algunos errores ortográficos, ya sin más que añadir empezamos; ha y los personajes no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

 _ **TERCERA PARTE:**_

Al parecer todos los alumnos ya se encontraban en sus habitaciones leyendo la guía del estudiante y específicamente las reglas de la universidad en lo que Maka ni Tsubaki se excluían.

"Primera regla se prohíbe a los alumnos hacer cualquier tipo de protesta que vaya contra la universidad, siendo el caso que suceda se podrá llevar los alumnos a la cárcel sin antes ser expulsados" dijo Maka sentada en su cama con Tsubaki a su costado

"No es nada nuevo, que sigue" respondió Tsubaki esperando alguna regla mas importante

"Segunda regla los alumnos becados no deberán bajar sus notas a menos de 18 de caso contrario serán expulsados" Maka con algo de resignación suspiro "ya me lo imaginaba".

"¿Acaso tu eres becada?" pregunto Tsubaki que no se lo podía creer.

"Si bueno, no es como si fuera la gran cosa solo hay que estudiar" dijo sin darle mucha importancia, aunque Tsubaki pensara totalmente lo contrario ya que para poder obtener beca en el examen de ingreso se debía obtener un puntaje perfecto lo cual era casi imposible a su pensar.

Después de un momento de silencio algo incómodo y dado que Tsubaki no salía de sus pensamientos Maka decidió leer la siguiente regla a ver si así le prestaba atención "tercera regla, los alumnos tanto de la facultad de literatura, como los de la facultad de música obligatoriamente deberán presentar una canción cada mes, las especificaciones se les dará a los alumnos en el transcurso de las clases" termino de hablar Maka pero se quedó en shock como esto era posible, no se lo creía por lo que otra vez leyó la regla, pero no encontró ninguna falla, pero todavía no podía dar nada por sentado esperaría a que les brindaran más información acerca del asunto.

Por otra parte Tsubaki ya se encontraba más que preocupada por aquella regla, al menos esto se podría considerar como una regla en todo sentido, no lo sabía pero de algo estaba segura que no sería nada fácil, espero no encontrar ninguna sorpresa más dentro de las dichosas reglas, dado que no soportaría más sorpresas.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del edificio donde se encontraban los dormitorios de los chicos, específicamente en la habitación de Soul y Kid, uno había dado un grito al cielo y el otro trataba de tranquilizarlo dado que ya sabía lo que se venía por delante.

"Pero es imposible, como rayos creen que se puede hacer una canción en un mes, y ni siquiera me puedo dar el lujo de tener bajas notas, que estaré pagando para tener este tipo de tortura" dijo Soul ya desesperado y que ahora que lo pensaba como iba a conseguir un compañero de la facultad de literatura para rematar.

"SOUL, tranquilízate ni que fuera el fin del mundo, idiota" dijo Kid ya sin saber qué hacer para que Soul se calmara de una puñetera vez, así que sin pensárselo más, tomo la almohada que tenía en una cama y se lo tiro en la cara.

"Bien, no era necesario eso, ahora una pregunta esta regla de verdad se puede dar" queriendo encontrar alguna falla.

"Claro que sí, no hay nada que se prohíba hacer este tipo de reglas" dijo sin inmutarse.

"Que desgracia, esto no es nada cool" dijo mientras se tiraba en la cama.

"Dado que no quieres nada más, me voy a dormir que aún estoy a tiempo" dijo mientras veía en reloj eran las 7:59 pm no se podía dar el lujo de dormirse en una hora no simétrica.

"Como quieras" respondió ya cansado y él también se quedó profundamente dormido.

Volviendo, al cuarto que compartían Maka y Tsubaki, esta última se desmayó de la impresión dado que habían seguido leyendo las reglas y para su mala suerte encontraron otra regla que les dio un trabajo más, como era posible ni siquiera había empezado las clases pero ya tenían trabajo de sobra para todo el ciclo.

"Tsubaki despierta" trato de despertar Maka a una Tsubaki que ya estaba tirada en el suelo.

"¿Qué paso?" dijo mientras se levantaba ya que se había olvidado que era lo que había leído.

"Nada, solo que te desmayaste cuando leías la regla que decía que teníamos que hacer cada mes un manuscrito, para la feria de la universidad" trato de decir de una forma delicada pero para su mala suerte, Tsubaki al escucharla otra vez se desmayó "Creo que no fue buena idea decirle, pero ya que are, mejor la acuesto en su cama" y así tal como dijo la recostó en su cama algo que le tomo mucho esfuerzo ya que ella era más pequeña, pero después de muchos intentos lo logro, por lo que se quedó sin energías como para hacer algo más, así que ella también se acostó ya que mañana empezarían sus clases.

Así después de una noche para nada tranquila para los estudiantes de primer ciclo ya que tuvieron pesadillas con las reglas que habían leído, la gran mayoría de los estudiantes empezaron a levantarse ya que las clases empezaban a las 7 de la mañana y no tenían tiempo que perder, por lo que Maka y Tsubaki ya a las 6 de la mañana ya se encontraban en el comedor para desayunar, ya sin la sorpresa que el comedor ya se encontraba casi lleno, asi después de algunas explicaciones de parte de Maka a Tsubaki como es que había terminado desmayada, se dirigieron a lo que seria su primera clase que por suerte esta vez no se perdieron para llegar, por lo que llegaron a tiempo, después de unos minutos de haber entrado, llego el profesor que a primera vista daba la sensación de que sería un profesor estricto, ya que era musculoso y con una banda en la cabeza y con un peinado de rasta y una mirada seria.

"Bienvenidos novatos, soy el profesor Sid Barett y desde hoy voy a impartir las clases de Elocución y Narración, ahora les voy a llamar por lista y quiero que se presenten así los conozco mejor haber Maquenshi" Así después de un rato la clase entera se presentó y el profesor empezó con sus clases.

"Bien, ahora antes de empezar a narrar o cualquier otra cosa debemos saber describir las emociones por tanto conocerlas en su totalidad, así que les voy a hacer una pregunta muy simple y espero que respondan con rapidez, ¿Qué sentimiento puede provocar los otros?" en ese instante todos se quedaron callados muy pensativos que tipo de sentimiento podía envolver a los otros, acaso eso era posible, no tenía sentido un sentimiento solo puede expresar uno y no varios cual era eso pensaba la mayoría y la otra parte del alumnado solo esperaba que alguien respondiera a la pregunta "nadie, por favor no me decepcionen no importa si se equivocan" tratando de animarlos.

"El odio, porque te hace sentir frustrado, triste y…"trato de responder un alumno pero le interrumpieron.

"No exactamente pero es lo contrario" dijo Sid tratando de dar la pista necesaria para que respondieran la pregunta.

"Quiere decir el amor" dijo una alumna algo confusa.

"Exacto, ahora como al parecer nadie aun lo entiende muy bien les voy a dejar un trabajo, van a escribir sobre el amor como es que puede envolver a los otros sentimientos, para mañana, antes que se vayan les quiero decir que soy su tutor por lo que en un plazo de quince días me deben estar entregando su grupo nada mas ya pueden retirase" dijo Sid con una sonrisa.

Luego que salieron las dos del salón; Soul apareció de repente y sin querer empujo a Maka por lo que andaban algo apurados ya que si no llegarían tarde a su clase.

"Oye ten más cuidado" dijo enfadada.

"Perdón, se me hace tarde" respondió Soul sin darle importancia y se fue.

Soul y Kid justo llegaban al mismo salón que las dos chicas habían abandonado hace un momento, algo realmente curioso ya que era el mismo curso y profesor, ya más tranquilos los dos se sentaron ya cuando el profesor se disponía a comenzar un chico de cabello desordenado con una sudadera y un jean abrió la puerta y grito.

"Ya llego su dios, ahora si empecemos las clases" dijo el chico en tono engreído.

Todos sin excepción se habían quedado con la boca abierta de asombro sin saber que pensar de aquel chico.

.

.

.

.

Y acá lo dejo porque estoy cansada a mis ojos no dan más, lo siento si todavía no se conocen Soul y Maka en si, pero ya al menos se toparon no, y me disculpo por haberme ausentado por bastante tiempo, sin más gracias por leer, bye bye


	4. primer dia

S: Buenos días, noches o tardes, y hoy para mi mala suerte, un compañero descubrió que escribía y se ofreció a ayudarme así aquí lo presento por ahora lo mantendremos en X

X: Hola, espero ser de ayuda

S: Eso espero, si no te vas a ver lo que te pasa

X: Hey! Que haces con mi colección de figuras.

S: Nada aun, así que espero que seas bueno y solo avisar que he puesto una canción, pero deje el link así que si no hay problema.

X: Que disfruten la lectura y perdónenla si tiene fallas ortográficas.

S: Yo quería decir eso, eres maloooo.

.

.

.

.

 _ **CUARTA PARTE:**_

Todos aún estaban sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo, hasta que Sid reacciono un poco confuso pero amargo a la vez nunca le había sucedido antes, ese alumno apareció gritando que se creía un Dios, así que decidió a hablar.

"¿Quién carajos eres?" con un tono muy controlado para no gritar al chico, aunque ganas de pegarle no le faltaba.

"Yo soy Black Star, el hombre que superara a todos los dioses de la música" dijo muy confiado, sin pensar que todos los demás alumnos lo veían como si fuera el hombre más estúpido de la tierra.

Sid, solo se quedó callado por un momento para relajarse, tenía que acordarse no podía asesinar a uno de sus alumnos, seria despedido y moriría de hambre, así que con toda la paciencia que tenía hablo "Ahora siéntate si no quieres que esta sea tu ultimo día de clases".

"Lo cumpliré solo para que vea lo bondadoso que es su Dios Black Star, así que tranqui profe" así que con la mirada busco un asiento vacío rápidamente lo encontró y se sentó ya más tranquilo

Ya después de que todo se había normalizado, Sid por fin empezó las clases, donde explico una clase similar a la clase anterior aunque con algunas modificaciones, por lo que rápidamente se pasó la primera hora, y ya que aún tenía ganas de asesinar a uno de sus alumnos decidió dejarles un trabajo algo difícil "Ahora les voy a dejar un trabajo que me deben de entregar la próxima clase, cada uno va a hacer una descripción de cada uno de las emociones y sentimientos que existan, una hoja de cada uno a mano con sus propias palabras"

Todos se dieron cuenta de porque el profesor dejo el trabajo tan difícil y miraron con rabia a Black Star ya que sabían que él tenía la culpa de que el profesor estuviera tan enojado, cuando salieran de clases se vengarían de alguna forma o sí que lo harían.

Sid al ver que el ambiente se había tensado, algo que le causó cierta gracia decidido cortarlo ya que tenía que hablar de otro tema "Ahora, chicos, tengo otra cosa que informarles ya que soy su asesor este ciclo, acerca de las presentaciones que deberán realizar cada mes" al escuchar esto todos los alumnos sin excepción pusieron atención a lo que el profesor diría "como cada ya debería saber deben hacer pareja con un alumno o alumna de la facultad de música, sin excepción por lo que para este ciclo solo hay grupo de dos, no se admiten más, ustedes deberán presentarme sus grupos este viernes a más tardar, y para la quincena me deben estar entregando el título de la canción que presentaran así como el nombre del grupo, ahora para los que deseen practicar hay un café que brinda horarios de alquiler de su local, o en su defecto, ir a las salas de música y separarlo con tiempo ya que les aseguro que para la siguiente semana estará copado, así que alguna pregunta"

Una alumna rápidamente alzo la mano "Profesor, que es lo que tienen que hacer exactamente nuestros compañeros de la facultad de literatura"

"Es buena pregunta, bien es fácil ellos estarán ahí para hacer la letra de la canción, y si desean pueden tocar o cantar ya despende de ustedes, lo que se les calificara a ustedes es la composición de la melodía que lleguen hacer y mientras que a sus compañeros se les calificara la letra, alguna pregunta más"

La misma alumna volvió a preguntar "Si solo una cosa más, como es que vamos a presentarnos y en donde y como vamos a conseguir un compañero en tan pocos días" trato de abreviar todo lo que quería saber.

Sid ya esperando con esto terminar porque ya se quería ir a dormir "Lo de su compañero, es su problema además por eso mismo es que las dos facultades tienen el mismo pabellón, ahora acerca de donde y cuando se realizara sus presentaciones, lo sabrán mañana solo les advierto que se levanten temprano, ahora salgan del salón las clases han acabado"

Así tal como lo ordeno el profesor empezaron a salir del aula, el único problema fue que otra vez Black Star hizo un tremendo escándalo, ya que los alumnos querían venganza rápidamente fueron hacia el incluyendo a Kid y Soul que esperaban que pasara algo, pero antes que pudieran hacerle algo un le cayó un libro en la cabeza asiendo que este se cayera estrepitosamente por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces Soul fue a su ayuda, parecía que se había desmayado así que esperaron un rato hasta que después de varios minutos abrió los ojos, y por reflejo o dolor subió la mano a la cabeza.

"¿Que me paso?" pregunto confuso y adolorido, esperando alguna respuesta

"Al parecer te cayo una enciclopedia en la cabeza" dijo Kid que acababa de recoger el libro que tendría más o menos unas mil hojas, aunque pensó que era milagro que no se habría hecho alguna herida en la cabeza, sin embargo esto le hacía recordar a cierta amiga que tuvo.

"Eso te ha debido doler amigo" dijo Soul mientras veía aun algo asombrado el libro.

"Claro que si hombre, pero no me afecto ni un poco" volviendo a su habitual forma de ser.

"Si y yo soy un escritor" respondió Soul con sarcasmo.

"Me caes bien, tío ¿cómo te llamas?" así conversaron un rato y se hicieron buenos amigos, pero lo que les inquietaba un poco es quien podría habría podido tirar ese libro debería ser alguien fuerte aunque no podían especular mas ya que no pudieron ver quien lo lanzo, luego y dado que aun tenían algo de tiempo antes de su siguiente clase fueron al café para ver si podían practicar, ni bien se acercaron vieron una cola ya en el café, por lo que se apresuraron e esperaron un rato hasta que por fin llegaron, así vieron que la persona que atendía estaba ya cansado, maltrecho y ya sin mucho humor así que este se apresuró.

"Solo tengo el horario de 10 a 11:30 de la noche, tómenlo o déjenlo" ya estando impaciente quería ir a tomar una ducha.

"Esa hora no es simétrica me rehusó" dijo Kid sin pensarlo mucho

"Yo no aceptare estar atrás de alguien, yo debo ser siempre el primero" pensando que se rebajaría al nivel de un simple campesino.

Soul pensó que sus amigos eran completos idiotas o estaban locos de remate por lo que rápidamente dijo "a mí no me importa déjame ese horario para todo el ciclo, ahí tiene" entregándole el poco dinero que aun tenia, debía conseguir trabajo si no, no sobreviviría mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto Maka, Tsubaki y Chrona con la cual se habían visto en una clase y dado que tenían el mismo problema, se terminó integrando en el grupo por lo que ahora se encontraban tensas dado que ya les habían dejado una montaña de deberes, aunque en realidad solo se trataran solo de tres trabajos pero eran difíciles uno escribir sobre su autor favorito y mínimo era de quince hojas, luego narrar de una manera detallada y resumida de la historia de cómo nació la escritura y lo último pero lo que más les causaba problemas y sobre todo a Maka era el describir el amor, siendo así las chicas se habían ido a pasear por el campus para poder relajarse un poco, que estaba lleno de vegetación y murales hermosos que eran de los alumnos de arte, pese que algunos no llegaban a entender lo que querían transmitir ya que para ellas simplemente eran rayas o dibujos sin forma alguna, luego de un rato tratando de descifrar esas pinturas siguieron caminando.

"No entiendo esas pinturas, son raras" dijo una ya frustrada Maka

"No sirvo para entender estos cuadros soy una inútil" dijo Chrona con voz de funeraria.

"Vamos, acaso no vinimos a relajarnos no a entristecernos" trato de animar Tsubaki a las demás, aunque ella misma no estaba de mejor humor que ellas ya no sabía que hacer tenía a un par de depresivas de amigas, hasta que como si fuera mandado del cielo para no rendirse el primer día de clases "Miren hay un afiche pegado ahí vamos a ver, parece interesante" pensó que sería de gran importancia que varias personas estaban leyendo el afiche con gran entusiasmo.

"Bien, aunque no creo que sea la gran cosa, vamos Chrona" así Maka jalo a Chrona hasta que llegaron lo suficientemente cerca para leerlo.

En si no era un afiche era un anuncio del café que decía que hoy se presentarían algunos grupos de los últimos ciclos y daba inicio a las seis de la tarde hasta las nueve y media de la noche y el acceso era libre, todos estaban realmente entusiasmados ya que los grupos eran excelentes y contaban con gran popularidad dentro de la universidad.

"qué tal si vamos, parece interesante" esperando que aceptaran ya que no tenía ninguna otra idea para levantar el ánimo.

"Acepto que se ve interesante, pero primero términos con los trabajos les parece, tú que dices Chrona" esperando poder ir con ella también ya que le parecía que era muy pesimista.

"Bueno si tú vas también" dijo con inseguridad ya que casi nunca salía.

"Entonces por qué no vamos a la biblioteca y hacemos los trabajos juntas así terminamos más rápido" pensó rápidamente ya que no tenían más que unas horas así que tendrían que apurarse.

Entonces tal como dijeron fueron a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes, luego de un largo tiempo terminaron casi todo ya que solamente Maka no podía expresar correctamente lo que pensaba del amor se le hacía demasiado difícil, era algo extraño ya que con lo demás lo hizo con suma rapidez y con verdadera eficacia

"Vamos, Maka después de la presentación lo terminas tal vez solo necesitas distraerte si" dijo Tsubaki tratando de convencerla ya que solo faltaba 15 minutos para que empiece.

"Ok, ya entendí, quieren irse ya no, entonces vámonos" ya irritada por todo lo que habla Tsubaki, aunque tal vez tenia razón.

Ya sin decir nada más fueron a alistarse con rapidez y directo al café donde había bastantes alumnos, así que empezaron a buscar alguna mesa desocupada ya luego que encontraron una mesa empezó las presentaciones y para sorpresa de las tres chicas las canciones que presentaron eran originales y con un buen ritmo, las tres se relajaron bastante dado que en ese tiempo se olvidaron de todo sus problemas ya después del show las tres chicas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar, cuando llegaron a su habitación Maka y Tsubaki conversaron una media hora hasta que.

"Rayos no tengo saldo, Maka me podrías prestar tu celular me quede sin saldo" dijo preocupada ya que tenía que llamar a su hermano.

"Si claro no hay problema" diciendo esto busco su celular pero no lo encontraba, donde se había metido su celular juraba que lo tenía en su bolsillo o si no en su bolso, empezó a rebuscar no había su celular, no era posible donde estaba, no podía perderlo, ya no tenía dinero como para comprarse otro, y no le pediría dinero a su papá primero muerta.

Tsubaki, al ver que Maka se estaba poniendo nerviosa decidió intervenir "¿Qué pasa?, no me digas que no lo encuentras"

"Si y ahora qué hago, donde lo abre dejado" respondió con verdadera desesperación.

"No lo habrás dejado en el café" dijo tratando de pensar en algo útil aunque ella de verdad necesitaba llamar a su hermano.

"Si puede ser, voy a buscarlo ya vengo" y se fue rápidamente, desapareciendo de la vista de Tsubaki que se iba a ofrecer para ayudarla pero ya no podría alcanzarla era muy rápida.

Así se fue caminando algo rápido a el café, y aprovechando pensar que podría escribir que diera bien sin pensar nada útil realmente, pero ya cuando estaba cerca del café se olvidó de todo eso ya que empezó a escuchar una canción (aquí está el link de la canción  watch?v=D2m6yrRfS9A), algo triste pero la atraía así sin darse cuenta entro sin hacer mucho ruido y vio a un chico tocando el piano de una forma increíble, era muy suave la canción tanto que ya que no quería dejar de escucharla así después de unos cuantos minutos el chico dejo de tocar y ya sin poder reprimirse aplaudió sorprendiendo al chico.

"Eso fue increíble" dijo mientras se acercaba al chico de cabello blanco o plateado no lo veía bien.

"No lo creo, sinceramente" dijo Soul ya que una gran cantidad de personas no les gustaba lo que tocaba quien podría decir que la chica decía la verdad.

"Soy sincera, por cierto mi nombre es Maka Albaran gusto en conocerte" estirándole la mano en forma de saludo.

"Soy Soul Eater, por cierto como te dejaron ingresar yo alquile este lugar" algo molesto en realidad ya pensaba que nadie lo interrumpiría sobre todo a estas horas.

"No había nadie quien estuviera cuidando, así que solamente entre, pero entonces tu practicas siempre en este lugar" dijo algo curiosa ya que no sabía que se podía alquilar el café.

"No, recién empecé hoy a entrenar ya que soy de primer ciclo, pero tú que haces a estas horas acá" Ya que pensó debió tener algo que hacer sino para que alguien vendría al café.

"A es verdad vine a buscar mi celular" recién acordándose por lo que había venido en primer lugar así que empezó a buscar de forma rápida y para su buena suerte ahí estaba en lo que Soul se entretuvo viendo como buscaba su celular "lo encontré".

"No te he visto antes" recordando a Maka por algún lugar la había visto pero en dónde.

"No lo creo, espera" respondió pero cuando lo pensó mejor se dio cuenta "eres el que me empujo en la mañana"

"Es verdad, oye espera que piensas hacer….

.

.

X: Que va hacer Maka, desollara a Soul vivo, Tsubaki se habrá dormido de tanta espera.

S: X dejara de ser tan estúpido y dejara de dramatizar, él se salvara de una paliza

X: Oye espera, de que paliza hablas.

S: Bueno gracias por leer, y al fin se encontraron, así que no tuviste que esperar mucho Neko Baba's

X: Hazme caso, oyeeeeee.

S: Eso es todo bye bye.

X: Hey espera, ESCUCHAME!, NO ME IGNORES


	5. Trato

X: Ganeee!

S: Quiero la revancha.

X: Bien vas a ver que te gano otra vez en las cartas.

S: Si, ya lo veremos.

X: Hey mira ya apareció la luz.

S: Es cierto, entonces a escribir se ha dicho, hola hace un tiempo se fue la luz por lo que no pude escribir.

X: Aunque ya son las 8 de la noche ponte a escribir ya.

S. Ok! Ya entendí, vamos a por ello, espero que lo disfruten.

.

.

.

.

 _ **QUINTA PARTE**_

"Es verdad, oye espera que piensas hacer con ese libro" pensando internamente de donde miércoles había sacado el libro.

"Maka-chop" dándole un golpe en la cabeza con un libro que había encontrado en una mesa que estaba cerca.

"AUCH, Hey porque me has pegado, acaso estás loca" dijo Soul esperando una respuesta lógica, mientras tanto recogía el dichoso libro que cuando lo vio se sorprendió tenia quinientas páginas "Además mira el grosor de este libro me hubieras podido matar con esto".

"Te lo merecías tú me empujaste en la mañana y ni siquiera te disculpaste, así que ahora estamos a mano" aunque después de un momento se puso a pensar acerca del libro que había lanzado a un chico muy ruidoso "donde estará mi libro".

Soul al escuchar esto, se acordó de lo que había pasado con Black Star "oye tú no le habrás tirado un libro a un chico hoy al medio día" dijo más como una afirmación que una pregunta ya que estaba más que seguro que diría que sí.

"Si, ¿cómo lo sabes?" Pregunto interesada ya que si era así podría recuperar su libro.

"Jajaja, bueno yo estaba ahí cuando lo dejaste inconsciente, que por cierto él es mi amigo y se llama Black Star, además la mayoría de mi salón te lo agradece" aunque ciertamente le pareció divertido que una chica haya lanzado un libro con tanta fuerza, ahora que lo sabía le intereso un poco.

"¿Agradecerme?, bueno no importa, lo que quiero saber es donde dejaron mi libro" ya que en ese momento no lo pensó mucho y lanzo un libro que no era para nada barato y lo necesitaría estaba más que segura.

"Tu libro, de eso te preocupas" viéndola con extrañeza y Maka solo asintió con la cabeza "lo dejamos en ese mismo lugar, nadie lo tomo" dijo ya sin darle importancia al asunto.

"Tendré que preguntar a alguien de limpieza, por cierto ¿Soul Eater de que facultad eres?" pregunto con curiosidad aunque ya tenía una idea.

"Yo voy en primer ciclo, en la facultad de música, porque la pregunta" aun sin entender la idea que se formaba en la cabeza de Maka.

"Déjame presentarme de nuevo, soy Maka Albaran soy de primer ciclo de la facultad de literatura" esperando que Soul entendiera la indirecta más directa que había dicho en su vida.

Soul pensó, razono un poco más era de la facultad de literatura y de primer ciclo, entonces lo capto "las presentaciones" entonces pensó que esta era una oportunidad única tal vez ya no conocería a nadie en el poco tiempo que les habían dado.

"Respuesta acertada, entonces que dices ¿Quieres ser mi compañero?" dijo un poco nerviosa ya aunque no lo pareciera Soul todavía podría rechazar la oferta, ya que le había tirado un libro hace un momento, casi se golpea por su estupidez, pero ahora solo esperaba la respuesta.

"Está bien, acepto Albaran" y con esto se acercó a Maka y le estiro la mano para que dieran como un trato cerrado

"Compañeros" así le estrecho la mano, al hacerlo, por ambos paso el mismo pensamiento habían escogido a un buen compañero o al menos esa sensación tenían.

"Ahora yo ya alquile este lugar por todo el ciclo así que acá podemos practicar" penando rápidamente ya que mientras más rápido empezaran mejor serían los resultados.

"Eso es un alivio ya no voy a tener que estar buscando un buen lugar donde practicar" mostrándole una sonrisa de gratitud, realmente ya era un gran avance ya tenía un compañero ahora solo faltaba la creación de la canción, aunque la temática aun no era dicha así que aún no podía hacer mucho.

"Albaran sabes cantar no" entonces vio como solo se quedó estática sin responder la pregunta esto era malo pensó así que para sacarla del trance, esperaba que no le golpee otra vez hablo "o no puede ser debes cantar horrible para no contestar".

Esto sin lugar a dudas hizo que Maka enfureciera y tomara el libro que anteriormente había lanzado a Soul y empezó a perseguirlo, este solamente empezó a correr divertido, era divertido molestar a Maka pensó en esos momentos aunque tal vez lo lamentaría después cuando recibiera el golpe que sabía no era para nada débil, así siguieron por un rato hasta que Maka por fin se cansó de perseguirlo y se sentó, este al ver que ya no le seguía también tomo asiento junto a ella.

"Eres demasiado molesto" dijo mientras de improvisto lo golpeo aunque no tan fuerte ya que también se había divertido mientras lo perseguía.

"Y tu eres muy violenta" dijo en lo que se sobaba su pobre cabeza ya había sufrido dos golpes ese día.

"Es tu culpa por insultarme, además no seré la mejor cantante pero me pondré a practicar, así que no me menosprecies" dando muestra de su orgullo y que si se lo proponía lo haría como sea

Pensó en ese momento que Maka era tal vez en alguien que podría confiar aunque claro jamás se lo diría en voz alta "Como sea, ¿a qué hora es?" ya que no se podía pasar de la hora establecida sino le cobrarían de más y no quería gastar más dinero de lo debido.

"Las 10:55 de la noche, o no por dios son una bestia me olvide por completo de Tsubaki me debe estar esperando" dijo mientras se golpeaba a si misma con el libro "fue un gusto conocerte Soul Eater nos vemos mañana" y así sin más se fue corriendo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Nos vemos" atino a decir mientras la veía como se alejaba rápidamente, pensó que era la chica más rara que había conocido hasta ahora, pensó que ya nada lo podría impresionar, sin mucho más que hacer el tomo sus cosas y también se dirigió a su cuarto donde aún tenía que terminar el trabajo que les habían dejado por culpa de Black Star, era su amigo pero como lo odiaba por hacerles que les den más trabajo del que debían, ahora pensó se divertiría mucho al decirle que fue una chica el que lo dejo inconsciente que dulce seria su venganza.

Mientras tanto Maka, ya estaba llegando a su habitación de donde justo Tsubaki estaba saliendo ya preocupada por su amiga ya que se había demorado demasiado, por lo que al verla dio un gran suspiro de alivio.

"Maka ¿paso algo?" pregunto ya que veía a Maka respirando entrecortadamente.

"Na…da, en…con...tre mi ce…lu...lar es…ta…ba en el café" dijo ya un poco recuperada de la maratón que había hecho "toma llama a tu hermano debe estar preocupado"

"Gracias, pero vamos adentro, estas sudando, vas a tomar una ducha y de ahí a la cama" dijo como si fuera una madre preocupada por su hija.

"Aun me falta terminar mi trabajo, recuerdas" le dijo ya que aún no podía irse a la cama por más que lo quisiera.

"Es verdad, yo te ayudare así acabaras más rápido y podremos descansar" tratando de levantar los ánimos a su amiga, se lo debía.

"Gracias, creo que te hare caso y primero tomare una ducha" ya que no se podía aguantar ella misma con su sudor.

Así, tanto Maka como Soul hicieron su trabajo del mismo profesor, por unas cuantas horas más aunque ya nos les pareció tan difícil como al principio, los dos pensaron que fue gracias a la distracción del momento y les había ayudado a liberarse del estrés del día, terminaron y al fin se fueron a la cama para prepararse para lo que sería otro día en la universidad que como todos los alumnos del primer ciclo pensaron no sería tan fácil como habían predicho, y aunque no lo supieran se pondría peor.

.

.

.

.

S: Ya está, ahora si a dormir.

X: No creo que puedes irte a dormir.

S: ¿Porque?

X: Me acabo de acordar que teníamos un trabajo para mañana de las leyes del código penal te acuerdas.

S: Noooooo, pero todavía tenemos tiempo saca las cosas de una vez, y si Neko Baba´s tienes razón la universidad es pesada.

X: Muy pesada.

S: Recontra pesada

X: Moriremos aplastados, Noooo!

S: Cálmate, bueno me voy tengo un trabajo muy importante que hacer bye bye.

X: Donde has metido la ley yo lo deje aquí, en fin, nos vemos.


	6. Despertares

X: S, ¡Despierta!

S: HA, que paso X, porque me despiertas.

X: Tengo que hacer encuestas, me ayudas, siii.

S: Solo para eso me despiertas, bien haber dime.

X: No hoy es domingo sabes hoy debes actualizar, pero antes que me digas algo respóndeme la encuesta, primero ¿De dónde eres?

S: Es cierto tengo que escribir, y no sabes de donde soy, enserio, de Perú de donde más dime.

X: Jajaja de verdad te lo creíste jajaja

X: Como me haces esto, idiota, pero ahora ya lo sabes Neko Baba´s, disfruta mientras voy a matar a mi ayudante, ¡venganza!

.

.

.

.

Eran las seis de la mañana en punto y afuera de las habitaciones había gran bullicio que hizo que Chrona se despertara así que empezó a levantarse mientras bostezaba tranquilamente hasta que su compañera una chica de cabello rubio y corto se acercó a ella y la jalo hasta la ventana.

"¿Qué pasa Patty?" pregunto aturdida ya que recién se había levantado.

"Mira, han publicado algo afuera de las habitaciones" hablo con cara de niña con gran curiosidad ya que parecía muy importante ella también quería ir.

"Entonces, ¿Vamos?" respondió preocupada ya que no era buena en saber cuál eran los sentimientos de las personas y Patty era muy abierta y activa por lo que no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, aunque debía admitir que le hacía acordar a su hermano menor, aunque él era más violento.

"Si vamos, vamos apúrate" tomándole de la mano, para ayudarla a vestirla para poder bajar ya que no quería ir sola, ya que con su hermana solían ir a todas partes.

"Bien, pero yo puedo cambiarme sola" tratando de hacerla entender ya que tenía vergüenza a que la vieran desnuda.

"Mmmm está bien, pero apúrate" ya que estaba realmente impaciente y finalmente soltándole.

"Pero que fue de tu hermana" dijo Chrona ya que Patty le había comentado que su hermana ya estaba estudiando en la universidad.

"No me quiso decir y eso que le insistí" acordándose de aquella conversación, aunque internamente sabía que no era la verdad.

-FLASHBACK—

"Cuéntame más de la universidad "sin queriendo esperar a llegar a la universidad para saber cómo era.

"Déjame pensar, el segundo día los alumnos se levantan temprano y esperan afuera de las habitaciones y esperan y esperan para que al fin…"con todo melodramático y con Patty acercándose más a ella.

"¡Y que pasa!" dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla ya que no podía estarse quieta.

"Entonces publican algo muy importante para todos ya que la primera semana a parte de clases hay algo más que no pueden dejar pasar" respondió con tono de escepticismo.

"pero que es tan importante" sin querer renunciar aun, tenía que saber.

"Ya lo veras no te desesperes, vale" pensando que había sido una mala idea decirle acerca de ello.

"NO, dime" estando ya con un puchero de perrito y a punto de llorar.

"Espera y veras, por cierto hoy en el centro comercial vi una familia de jirafas no quieres ir a ver" esperando que se entretuviera lo suficiente para que se olvide el tema.

"SI vamos ya de una vez" arrastrando a su hermana y ya sin darle importancia a aquel tema.

-FIN FLASHBACK—

"Ya veo" sin saber exactamente que responder.

"Claro que si puedo ser terca, ¿ya terminaste?" ya había esperado unos 10 minutos era mucho.

"Si ya acabe" saliendo del baño solo que para Patty la agarrara y se la llevara corriendo.

Así las dos fueron donde estaba ese anuncio importante mientras tanto en la habitación contigua Tsubaki ya se estaba quedando sin voz tratando de despertar a Maka lo que le puso a pensar a qué hora se abría acostado como para que no se levantara ya que ella se había quedado dormida mientras la ayudaba y cuando despertó ya estaba en su cama, pero de repente se le ocurrió una gran idea, tomo la radio lo puso a lado de la oreja de Maka y sin pensarlo dos veces lo puso a todo volumen lo que hizo que Maka se levantara de una forma muy violenta.

"¡aaaaaaa! Es el fin del mundo" dijo demasiada asustada.

"Disculpa Maka pero no te despertabas" se inclinó en signo de disculpa pero en su cara estaba con una sonrisa.

"Ya pero no era para que me rompas los tímpanos" con un aire serio pero bromista.

"No lo volveré hacer" ya tranquila y con una cara más seria aunque tenía ganas de reírse.

"Más te vale" levantándose para alistarse ya que dentro de un rato tendrían clases, aunque sus oídos aun le fastidiaban.

"Y a qué hora te dormiste ayer me quede dormida" curiosa y apenada ya que se suponía que debía quedarse despierta con ella.

"No me acuerdo, pero mira hay mucha gente afuera sabes que hay" sin acordarse de que su profesor había dicho algo al respecto.

"No se recién me acabo de dar cuenta, pero hay que bajar parece que es algo importante" ya que se veía que sus compañeros se peleaban por estar al frente de esas pizarras.

"Sí, ya me alisto y vamos" tratando de apurarse.

En lo que en la habitación de Soul ni el sonido de la radio había funcionado ya que él se había quedado mucho más tiempo despierto sobre todo pensando en lo que había acontecido en la noche anterior, sin embargo Kid no se daba por vencido así que se jugó su última carta que tenía, agarro las mantas de la cama de Soul y tiro de ellas junto con el asiendo que este se callera de la cama.

"AUCH, hay mi espalda, esto no es cool" sobándose la espalda ya suficiente había tenido con los golpes que había recibido de Maka.

"Hasta que despiertas Soul, vamos levántate y cámbiate que tenemos que ir rápido abajo, esto es peor que ser asimétrico" dijo mientras empujaba a Soul al baño "no me reclames ni digas nada solo obedéceme" viéndolo con una mirada amenazante.

"Ya entendí, pero deja de empujarme" pensando lo raro que estaba su Kid y eso que ya era raro de por sí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X: Hey porque lo dejas ahí.

S: Jeee, bueno es que ya no tengo más tiempo, perdón, además me tienes que ayudar hacer el trabajo.

X: No, eso no, es horriblemente tedioso

S: Si, pero ahora te pones a leer que no pienso tener una nota baja.

X: Primero vamos a comer si, te invito un pastel.

S: Ya, a donde vamos, bueno hasta aquí nos quedamos hoy bye bye espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tratare de actualizar rápido (y ya verán como me vengo de X)

X: No vemos, adiós.


	7. lugar, fecha y hora

X: Oye S has leído Neko Baba´s es de México

S: Si es de México, ¿Entonces?

X: ¡QUE VIVA MEXICO!

S: ¡QUE VIVA!

X: ¡QUE VIVA PERÚ!

S: ¡QUE VIVA!

X: ¡ESCRIBE DE UNA VEZ!

S: ¡YA VOY!

.

.

.

SEPTIMA PARTE

Mientras tanto Maka y Tsubaki estaban haciendo sus mejores esfuerzos para hacerse paso entre la multitud y ver porque había tanto alboroto, pero a todo esto resultaba extraño que todo aquel que salía tenía un papel en la mano, esto hizo que la curiosidad que tenían fuera más grande aun así poco a poco se fueron acercando y hasta que al fin llegaron a ver las pizarras pero no vieron un afiche si no había algo escrito como título que decía " LUGARES DE LAS PRESENTACIONES" y esto a la vez estaba dividido por ciclos por lo que había varios papeles que tenían los lugares escritos pero solo quedaban pocos, era de esperarse ya que la gran mayoría ya estaban con un papel, pero veían como sin pensarlo mucho varios agarraban cualquier papel, y como uno que otro empezaban a discutir, parecía una batalla campal de estudiantes, así que sin ya distraerse más tomaron un papel sin darle importancia el lugar que habían escogido y empezaron a salir de aquel tumulto, de donde se demoraron más de 20 minutos para poder al fin pudieron ver la luz del sol y respirar.

"Que rayos, no nos avisaron nada de esto" dijo Maka amarga por tener que pasar por todo ese tumulto de personas, aunque si fuera por ella ya les habría golpeado con un libro si no fuera que apenas y podía moverse.

"Pero creo que un profesor dijo que nos levantáramos más temprano" respondió Tsubaki pensativa, aunque no estaba segura.

"Deben leer más a detalle la guía del estudiante" dijo un chico de cabellos rubios, de talla media, con un chaleco negro y pantalones jeans ajustados que salió de la multitud.

"En donde dice que pasara esto, en la guía del estudiantes" reclamo Maka ya que ella se había leído casi toda la guía.

"En la última hoja y te recomiendo que voltees tu hoja, señorita" dijo sin importancia, sin embargo pensó que Maka era bonita, ya que precisamente por eso le empezó a hablar.

"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto con curiosidad Maka, no cualquier chico va criticando a las personas

"Justin Law, un placer en conocerla señorita…" esperando que le diera su nombre.

"Maka Albaran, me dices que mire detrás de mí hoja" algo más tranquila ya que Justin parecía de confianza.

"Si, me retiro" y sin entretenerse más se fue ya que tenía clases con Stein.

Maka vio a su amiga que estaba con los ojos bien abiertos viendo su propia hoja, así que sin esperar más, volteo su propia hoja en donde, no se lo podía creer, estaba la hora y día en el que se daría su presentación, y se quedó totalmente asombrada, que clase de universidad era esta.

Mientras tanto Patty y Chrona ya habiendo salido de la multitud, vieron a Maka y Tsubaki paradas sin hacer nada por lo que se acercaron a ellas, ya que Chrona le había contado acerca de ella a Patty, y cuando toco Chrona con algo de temor a Maka esta se sobresaltó.

"Eres tu Chrona, me asustaste" dijo Maka ya saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"Perdón" dijo mientras se inclinaba, esperando que no se amargara con ella

"No te preocupes, ¿Quién es ella?" refiriéndose a Patty que estaba parada con su típica sonrisa.

"Soy Patty, la compañera de cuarto de Chrona, tú debes ser Maka y tu compañera Tsubaki verdad" presentándose y sorprendiendo algo a Maka

"Si, bueno, ¡Tsubaki!" dio un grito Maka ya que no quería pegarle.

"¡SI! "Entonces vio en la situación en la que se encontraba "lo siento, solo me quede sorprendida"

"Porque estaban así" pregunto Patty curiosa

"Lo que pasa, es que nos dimos cuenta que la hora y fecha de nuestras presentaciones esta al reverso de la hoja" respondió tranquilamente Tsubaki, y observo como Patty y Chrona volteaban sus hojas y se les habría la boca de la impresión.

"No entiendo a esta universidad" dijo Patty sin saber que pensar.

"Por cierto que lugar has tomado" dirigiéndose a Maka.

"En la azotea pero lo malo es que me toco a las once de la noche el 31 de este mes" suspirando con resignación.

"Acéptalo es la cruel realidad, pero vamos que se nos hace tarde para las clases" dijo Patty ya sin pensarlo ya que había visto el reloj y no sería nada bonito llegar tarde.

Así sin más se dirigiendo a su clase hablando sobre las presentaciones que se acercaban y de que tema se haría ya que aún no les daban nada en concreto.

En lo que Soul, y Kid ya habían salido de la multitud pero con malas noticias ya que ya no habían podido tomas ningún papel, aunque el primero no sabía que su pareja ya tenía una.

"Al final no pude tomar nada, no se supone que debería tener la misma cantidad de papeles que alumnos" dijo Soul deprimido.

"No según se es una de las primeros obstáculos que debes enfrentar aquí" respondió frustrado Kid ya que pese a que sabía que es lo que iba a suceder no pudo tomar algo.

"Por cierto tengo curiosidad como sabias lo que estaba en la pizarra" tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Eso es porque…"no sabía cómo responderle, si decirle la verdad o no, pero no pudo decidir ya que en ese instante apareció.

"Ya llego por quien tanto aclamaban amigos míos" dijo Black sin saber nada de lo que había pasado.

"Si como sea hola, por cierto no te vi ahí afuera" hablo Soul preocupado de cierta forma.

"No sé de qué me hablas" los miro confundido ya que porque debería estar afuera tan temprano.

"No lo dirás enserio" esta ves hablo Kid, pero no cambiaba su mirada de confusión "eres un completo asimétrico como no has salido, ahora ya no hay más lugares para que hagas tu presentación" esperando que reaccionara de forma seria, aunque de él esperaba ya cualquier cosa.

"No importa, mi divina presencia lo arreglara" respondió totalmente confiado.

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Soul absorto por la forma en la que reacciono.

"No lo sé, pero ya veré que se me ocurre" sin restarle importancia "no hay nada que no pueda solucionar".

"Eres un total imbécil" dijo Soul acercándose a él para darle un buen puñetazo sino fuera por Kid que lo empezó a llevar al comedor.

"Vamos a comer de una vez que no soporto el hambre" llevándose a su amigo, ya que no quería ya lidiar con una pelea ya que tenían un gran problema entre manos.

Después de una hora en la clase de elocución y redacción de las chicas el profesor estaba escuchando el trabajo dejado el día anterior.

"….Por lo que desbordamos todos los sentimientos, gracias por su atención" y se fue a su asiento.

"Excelente, me parece que todos, bueno casi" mirando a Chrona en específico "entendieron de que se trata el amor, aunque he de aclarar que tiene tanto sus lados negativos pero no es como para querer suicidarse" dijo estas palabras ya que la mayoría por no decir todos estaban en sus asientos, deprimidos y preguntándose porque merecían vivir ya cansado se paró en frente a toda la clase, para cambiar el ambiente ya que si no hacía algo rápido tenía la sensación de que se tirarían por la ventana, y estaban en un sexto piso no quería ser responsable de la muerte de tantos alumnos "Todos lograron obtener los sus lugares para las presentaciones" ante esto todos salieron de la depresión ya que se habían olvidado que querían preguntar acerca de lo ocurrido en la mañana.

"Profesor Sid, porque nadie nos avisó que sucedería esto" Hablo Maka, claro y fuerte para que todos la escucharan, y varios para su placer le daban toda la razón.

"Porque ustedes han debido leer su guía del estudiante hasta el final, es lo menos que se espera de una facultad la cual se basa en la lectura, o al menos preguntarme ya que si no están enterados soy su asesor" aunque el mismo recién se había acordado de ese detalle "pasando de esto levanten la mano todos los que han podido tomar un papel" la gran mayoría del salón había conseguido un lugar con excepción de cuatro alumnos por lo que para la Facultad de música no habrían muchos quienes lo hayan conseguido, esa era una de las razones por las que se el asesor de los de primero tanto de música como de literatura era uno solo "Bien, ahora les voy diciendo cada uno de los lugares que se pusieron tienen sus dificultades para la presentación y lo cual lo van a juzgar algunos profesores y esos días la universidad va estar abierta para todos, así que no se asusten si ven demasiada gente, por otra parte el tema que deberán tomar de referencia se los daré la siguiente semana ya que para entonces ya tendrán pareja y podrán trabajar, por otro lado el tema también va para sus escritos y su tema principal debe ser la canción en sí, ahora sí creo que no me olvido de nada, ahora pueden retirarse" Dicho esto todos se retiraron aun con más angustia por lo rápido que tenían que encontrar a alguien para las presentaciones.

.

.

.

X! QUIERO IR A JAPON!

S: ¡YO TAMBIEN!

X: ¡PERO NO HAY PRESUPUESTO!

S: es cierto me quiero llorar.

X: Pero algún día iremos, te lo prometo.

S: ¡Eeeee! Ahora si te quiero, bueno Bye bye, nos vemos en otra parte de…

X y S: Un gusto en conocerte.


	8. información nueva

X: ¡S! ¿Dónde estás?, esto es extraño, mmm, aprovechando que no está, vamos aprovechar y te voy a responder Neko baba´s, Liz en la historia va a…

S: ¡X! qué crees que haces, eso aún no puede ser desvelado.

X: Pero se va a quedar con curiosidad.

S: Mmmm, pero la pregunta sobre Black Star será respondida en el capítulo.

X: ¡Eres malvada!, ya no te llevare a Japón.

S: Lo voy a compensar, ya veras, mientras tanto continuemos sí.

X: Bueno, anda pensando.

.

.

.

 **OCTAVA PARTE**

Soul, Kid y Black Star entraban al aula tranquilamente, a pesar de no haber podido alcanzar algún lugar para las presentaciones, pero para su sorpresa no parecían ser los únicos ya que sintieron un ambiente depresivo, solo pudieron observar uno que otro estaban tranquilos, tratando de consolar a algunos de sus compañeros que estaban en sus asientos ¿llorando?, esta situación era increíblemente tétrico, pero entonces una chica de cabellos rosados, blanca, con una chaqueta negra y unos shorts, apareció al costado de ellos.

"Jajaja, esto es tan común" dijo más para ella, mientras sacaba su celular y tomaba una foto, siempre pasaba lo mismo en cada ciclo, por lo que cuando esto sucedía, iba de inmediato a observar el show, sin más con que entretenerse se fue a sus clases, aunque vio como tres chicos la veían extraño, pero no le tomo importancia ya se le iba a hacer tarde, algo muy malo tomando en cuenta que su profesor era Stein, por lo que se fue corriendo.

Mientras tanto, nuestros tres protagonistas pensaban que esa chica estaba loca, como se podía reír de las desgracias ajenas, o es que acaso era común que pasara esto, no estaban seguros, y se quedaron ahí parados pensando, hasta que llego Sid, que se había ido un rato a conseguir algo de material para su clase, aunque no se esperaba encontrara a tres de sus alumnos en la puerta interrumpiéndole el paso.

"Que hacen parados, vayan a sus asientos" dijo Sid, viendo como los tres se iban a sentar a sus propios asientos, pero al ingresar, se quedó impactado ya que era o bien la depresión era contagioso, o había ocurrido un desastre en masa, sinceramente esperaba que esto no se repitiese, en la siguiente clase que tenía que dictar "Buenos días, no quiero preguntar pero ¿Qué ha pasado?" vio a un alumno que alzo la mano, le cedió de inmediato la palabra para que le expliquen la situación.

"Profesor Sid, lo que pasa es que la mayoría de mis compañeros no han logrado alcanzar un lugar para las presentaciones, y alumnos de ciclos superiores entraron al salón diciendo que si no hacíamos la presentación nos expulsarían" dijo un chico que había sido escogido como delegado de aula.

"Entiendo, bien vamos a solucionar esto" ya lo suponía ya que había sido lo contrario con los de literatura "levanten la mano quienes han alcanzado algún lugar para las presentaciones" vio como 4 personas exactamente levantaron la mano, eso explicaba la situación "primero, vengo avisarles que esto sucede cada ciclo, y para esto hay una solución simple" todos se quedaron esperando que continuaran con gran expectativa ya que nadie quería ser expulsado, aunque era bien sabido que cada ciclo si expulsaban alumnos por no cumplir la expectativas de los profesores "Solo tienen que encontrar una pareja que si haya podido alcanzar un lugar para las presentaciones" respondió simplemente, así vio como a todos se les iluminaba sus caras "Aprovechando que ya estamos tratando el tema, les diré que para la próxima semana se les estará dando el tema de sus presentaciones".

"Profesor, pero a quien nos va a dar los temas si nuestras parejas van a estar en otro salón" pregunto una alumna con curiosidad, ya que ella ya tenía pareja.

"Si, para la siguiente semana el lunes voy a juntar a los dos salones para que estén bien informados" y no tenga que responder dos veces la misma pregunta pensó "y si aún no tienen pareja ese momento se pueden juntar" dijo más para evitar otra vez un salón lleno de alumnos depresivos queriendo tirándose por la ventana.

"Profesor, nos podría decir más acerca de las presentaciones porque de entre los que hemos podido alcanzar un lugar da días diferentes" pregunto el mismo delegado que era ya se había preparado.

"Bien, las presentaciones se realizan por tres días seguidos, en diferentes lugares de la universidad, la cual estará abierta para el público y prensa en general, siendo uno de los objetivos de los alumnos atraer la mayor cantidad de personas que puedan, los alumnos son calificados por tres profesores que estarán de incognito, esto es para que no sientan tanta presión, durante el paso de los años se ha grabado las mejores presentaciones que se ha realizado, las cuales pueden encontrar en la biblioteca si desean tener referencias de cómo es que se realiza, otra cosa más que debo incluir es que en estos días se realizan juegos organizados por los alumnos de ciclos superiores, aunque no es obligatorio ni necesario que participen, se recomienda participar ya que los mismos alumnos, dan premios y tengan en claro que TODO se clasifica en esos días" resalto el TODO ya que esos días no habían clases, e igualmente tenían que calificar a sus alumnos de alguna manera "eso es toda la información que les daré por el momento, ahora empecemos la clase, por favor que el delegado del salón recoja sus escritos" vio como el delegado se paraba, sacaba su propio trabajo, y empezó a recoger los trabajos para después entregarle todo "Ahora, voy a empezar a llamar a cada uno para que lean su trabajo enfrente de la clase" pudo escuchar un quejido en general "primero…" así siguieron las clases.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Patty, Chrona, Tsubaki y Maka estaban conversando, en unos asientos que había en los pasillos acerca de los lugares que habían alcanzado a tomar, mientras esperaban que empezaran su siguiente clase.

"Y Tsubaki, ¿en qué lugar vas a hacer tu presentación?" pregunto Patty ya que era muy curiosa, tanto que parecía una niña.

"En el pasillo, del pabellón E, el primero del próximo mes, a las 10 de la mañana" respondió aunque no sabía cuál era el pabellón E, ya que era la universidad era grande y no se había recorrido por completo.

"Es la facultad de Gastronomía" dijo Maka, las demás la vieron con una cara como preguntando como es que sabía aquello "Ahí hay un croquis" indicando una tablero, en donde exactamente había uno indicando los pabellones y las facultades las cuales pertenecían.

"Vaya, cuantas facultades habrá tendrá la universidad" dijo Tsubaki curiosa, ya que no le había dado la debida atención a este tema.

Maka iba a responder pero justo llego el profesor, por lo que dejaron el tema para otro momento y entraron a su salón.

.

.

.

X: Ya entonces como lo vas a compensar.

S: Este mes es Halloween verdad.

X: Si, ¿Por qué?

S: Bueno aprovechando la fecha, me pueden pedir algo, como no sé.

X: un especial de Halloween.

S: Si

X: Tres capítulos seguidos.

S: También

X: Contar algo importante de la historia.

S: Si (ya me esta fastidiando)

X: También…

S: ¡Sí! Que no entiendes, ustedes escogen, los que lean esta historia ¡exprésense!

X: Y Neko Baba´s suerte con tus estudios, nosotros también nos esforzamos.

S: Sin más que incluir nos vemos en otra parte de

X y S: Un gusto en conocerte.


	9. encuentros

S: Holaaa, perdón por no actualizar la semana pasada de verdad lo siento, tenía demasiado trabajo.

X: ¡Me quiero morir!

S: Yo también, pero les tengo una noticia.

X: El especial van hacer tres capítulos seguidos.

S: Si, esa es la buena noticia.

X: ¿Hay una mala?

S: Si, bueno pero primero a leer.

.

.

.

 _ **NOVENA PARTE**_

Las clases para Maka, Tsubaki, Chrona y Patty acabaron, pero estaban todos cansados, no sabían cómo es que una clase podía ser tan agotadora, además que clase de profesor era tranquilo pero rayos sí que los hacia trabajar, sabía todo de literatura desde la más antigua hasta la moderna, pero era estresante no podían cometer ni un error, ahora recién se daban cuenta porque muchos terminaban dejando la universidad o eran expulsados.

"¿Cómo se llamaba el profesor? Ya me olvide" preguntó Patty haciendo que Maka casi se tropezara.

"Mifune Yojimbo" respondió Tsubaki ya sin energías, solo quería ir a comer algo.

"Él no fue el que escribió 99" susurro Chrona ya que no estaba muy segura.

"¿99? Nunca había escuchado de tal libro" reflexiono Maka, tratando de recordar algún libro con tal título.

"Yo tampoco, ¿de qué se trata Chrona?" pregunto curiosa ya que normalmente leía todos los libros de los cuales sabía que existían.

"Yo este" no sabía muy bien que decir ya que el libro trataba de las 99 peores torturas de todos los tiempos y junto a ello describía los pensamientos de cada persona que lo sufría; pero para su buena suerte una muchedumbre empezó a gritar.

"¿Y ahora que está pasando?" pregunto Maka ya cansada de las sorpresas, ya no quería más, quería paz era mucho pedir.

"Ya salió" escucharon que decía la muchedumbre, aunque a ellas solo pensaban que demonios había salido ahora "Los cinco ya tienen lugar y fecha de presentación" grito una chica a todos como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, aunque tal vez lo era ya que los alumnos que pasaban varios se acercaron ante la noticia.

Maka ya estaba perdida, de que cinco hablaban, vio a las demás y se dio cuenta que estaban en las mismas ninguna de ellas sabía lo que pasaba, realmente necesitaba alguien que les explicara de todo lo que pasaba en la universidad, pero para que hayan gritado que ya tenían fecha y hora debían ser un grupo, supuso Maka aun metida en sus pensamientos, hasta que vio al profesor Sid caminando cerca, no perdía nada preguntando qué es lo que sucedía.

"¡Profesor Sid!" grito Maka lo más fuerte que pudo para que el profesor le hiciera caso.

"Si, dígame, señorita…" sabía que era una de sus alumnas, una que había causado alboroto en su clase, pero parecía desesperada.

"Maka Albaran, ¿Qué es eso de los cinco?" pregunto rápidamente no quería estar más tiempo desinformada, era algo que no le gustaba.

"Los cinco, son los cinco mejores grupos de la universidad" respondió pacientemente, aunque era extraño ya que solo pocos alumnos no sabían de aquello "si deseas puedes ir a ver sus presentaciones, están en la biblioteca" dijo eso más para que lo dejara irse ya que quería comer, se moría de hambre.

"Gracias profesor Sid" sin más se alejó para dirigirse donde se encontraban las demás para pedirles si le podían acompañar "Chicas, ya sé quiénes son los cinco, pero necesito ir a la biblioteca ¿Me acompañan?"

"Está bien, pero primero vamos a comer" respondió Tsubaki ya que sinceramente no aguantaría mucho sin comer algo primero, y al parecer el estómago de Maka estaba de acuerdo ya que en ese momento sonó haciendo que Maka se sonrojara y que las demás se rieran, así más tranquilas y felices se fueron al comedor.

Mientras tanto Soul, Kid y Black Star ya estaban en el comedor, devorando todo lo que tenían en la mesa ya que siendo sinceros no habían comido mucho por la preocupación, aunque esto no aplicaba a Black, de por si el comía sin importarle la situación.

"Estoy lleno" dijo después de haber comido unos 10 platos repletos de comida que alcanzaba fácilmente para 8 personas y con postre incluido.

"¿Quién no lo estaría? Y por cierto Black ¿cómo vas a conseguir pareja?" pregunto Soul, esperando no arrepentirse por preguntarle después.

Black Star se subió a la mesa y "¡Yo su dios está dispuesto a que algún campesino sea mi pareja!" pero solo llamo lo atención por unos segundos y siguieron caminando o comiendo, sin embargo como si estuviera pre destinado, a Black le lanzaron un libro en la cabeza, para que dejara de hacer tanto escándalo.

"Maka" dijo Soul mientras se volteaba y efectivamente ahí se encontraba con un brazo en alto.

"Soul Eater, hola, por lo que veo ya has comido" dijo Maka viendo la mesa en la que estaba.

"Si, aunque Black fue el que se comió casi todo" respondió más alegre ya que le resultaba gracioso ver a alguien siendo golpeado por Maka.

"Oye Soul con quien hablas" dijo mientras él también se volteaba, y se quedó asombrado al ver de quien se trataba, lo mismo paso con Maka no se podía creer, pero ahí estaba "Maka Albaran ¿Eres tú?"

"No lo puedo creer, entonces tu eres Kid, Death the Kid" dijo aún más feliz, ya procesando mejor lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Ustedes se conocen?" pregunto Soul desconcertado, y algo amargo aunque no sabía exactamente el porqué.

"Si, nos conocemos somos amigos de infancia" respondió Maka, para después seguir prestando atención a Kid "No has cambiado nada"

"Y tú sigues siendo tan simétrica como siempre" era algo que le encantaba de Maka que la veía como su hermanita pequeña "¿Cómo vas?" sin saber si su situación seguía siendo la misma.

"Lo mismo de siempre" respondió con algo de tristeza, pero de inmediato se repuso, ahora se había reencontrado con su querido amigo que consideraba como si fuera su hermano obsesionado con la simetría.

"Entiendo, vamos te invito a comer" tratando de cambiar de tema ya que sabía que el tema que había tocado era delicado.

"Espera, casi me olvido de ellas, Kid, Soul les presento a mis amigas, ella es Tsubaki" indicándola.

"Mucho gusto en conocerlos" dijo con su tono amable.

"La que está a su costado es Patty" aunque ella se encontraba de lo más entretenida con su cabello sin prestar atención, así que paso "y por ultimo ella es Chrona" termino de presentar, pero se quedó divertida por cómo se había quedado Kid, tenía que tomarle una foto.

.

.

.

S: Si sé que es corto pero me muero de sueño, y aun tengo que hacer varias cosas.

X: Hey, espera ahora si di cual es la mala noticia.

S: Si, bueno esta semana tengo parciales por lo que probablemente no publique el domingo que viene pero no se preocupen les voy a dar sus tres capítulos y el normal, pero será para la primera semana de Noviembre.

X: Yo también lo siento, ya que junto con S voy a dar parciales, espero nos entiendan.

S; O si y gracias **Neko Baba's** por los ánimos, que lo voy a necesitar.

X: En fin nos vemos en otra parte de...

S Y X: Un gusto en conocerte, nos vemos, Bye bye.


	10. formación de grupos

S: Hola, y me demore otra vez, perdón, hoy es un gran día

X: ¿Porque?

S: Hoy salen las nota, tan tan tan tannnnnnnn

X: Noooo, no quiero ver mis notas.

S: Con fe, vamos a ver.

X: Déjame rezar primero.

S: Bueno mientras X sigue rezando continuemos.

.

.

.

 **DECIMA PARTE**

Maka saco su celular de manera rápida, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, tenía una cara única de tonto enamorado, sin esperar más empezó a tomar fotos a discreción, Soul solo veía interesado como es que tomaba esas fotos aunque le pediría que le pasara algunas después así podría chantajearlo después, sin embargo realmente tenia curiosidad como es que ellos dos se habían conocido y como era su relación, pero porque quería saberlo no tenía sentido, solo que Kid sabia más cosas de Maka y esto de cierta forma le fastidiaba.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Black Star que recién se despertaba, no sabía lo que había pasado, solo se acordaba de que estaba ofreciendo para que alguien fuera su pareja y de ahí vio un libro cerca de su cara.

"Black al fin despertaste" dijo Soul siendo el único ya que los demás estaban distraídos, o en caso de Kid viendo a una chica de manera tonta y está ni siquiera se daba cuenta de esto mientras Maka solo tomaba más fotos, Tsubaki tratando de pararla y Patty estaba conversando con un chico que se le había acercado.

"¿Quiénes son?" pregunto ya que no sabía cómo es que habían aparecido tantas personas.

"! Chicos ¡" dijo llamando la atención a los demás, cuando ya todos le prestaron atención siguió hablando " les presento a Black Star que se acaba de recuperar del golpe de Maka"

Todos los vieron por un momento y luego lo ignoraron ya que no les parecía de gran importancia excepto que Tsubaki ya que siendo la persona amable que era se acercó a él para poder conversar.

"Mucho gusto soy Tsubaki" dijo mientras se agachaba como signo de saludo que ya era una costumbre para ella.

"Claro que debe ser un gusto para ti, conocer al chico que superara a los dioses de la música" dijo con gran facilidad, dando a resplandecer su gran ego, el cual llamo la atención de los demás.

"Yo diría que eres el dios del bullicio" respondió Maka, estando ya fastidiada por la actitud de Black Star, no sabía porque su amiga se le había acercado a hablar con él.

"Black te presento a la chica que te golpeo con el libro" dijo Soul esperando alguna reacción divertida de parte de su amigo.

"¡Tú eres la loca de los libros!" dijo Black por puro fastidio.

"¡No soy ninguna loca!" respondió de inmediato.

"Vamos Maka, cálmate, te voy a invitar tu almuerzo, te acuerdas" intervino Kid antes de que a Maka se le ocurriera lanzar algún otro libro.

"Bien, vamos a comer" aceptando ya que se estaba muriendo de hambre, no iba a rechazar comida gratis.

Así ya todos se sentaron para poder comer algo más, ya que el único que de verdad había comido fue Black Star que pese a esto había pedido más comida, lo cual hacia que lo vieran como un completo glotón.

"Maka, ¿has podido encontrar algún lugar para las presentaciones?" recién acordándose Soul, era su única esperanza ya que si no se quedarían fuera.

"Si, aunque casi no llego" respondió tranquilamente mientras le entregaba su hoja donde se encontraba el lugar, hora y fecha "¿Por qué?"

"Es que yo no llegue, me levante tarde" aunque omitió la parte en donde Kid fue quien lo había despertado.

"Espera, ustedes dos han hecho grupo para las presentaciones" dijo Tsubaki, ya que no le había contado nada Maka acerca de tal acontecimiento.

"Si" respondieron al unísono, sin darle mucha relevancia, mientras observaban como todo el grupo se hacían un gran alboroto.

"Acepte ya que pensé que tal vez era la única oportunidad para tener alguna pareja para las presentaciones no creen" dijo Maka de manera Lógica.

Cuando escucharon las palabras de Maka se dieron cuenta que no tenían pareja y que les quedaba poco tiempo para encontrar a alguien, Maka pensó en ese momento que la escena era bastante divertida ya que al parecer ninguno se había dado cuenta que si Soul era de música por ende sus amigos también lo serian, y viceversa, así que para se dieran cuenta decidió intervenir.

"Chrona porque no haces grupo con Kid de seguro se logran sincronizar bien"

"Si tú lo dices" susurro Chrona sin embargo era todos lo pudieron escuchar.

"Por mí no hay problema" respondió Kid, aunque por dentro estaba feliz de que fuera Chrona su pareja "¿entonces compañeros?"

"He…e si" dijo aún más nerviosa.

"Yo el gran Black Star, quiere tener como pareja a Tsubaki ya que es un totalmente competente para llegar a ser una diosa" tratando de alagar de cierta forma a Tsubaki ya que era la única hasta ahora quien no lo había ignorado o abucheado.

"Jajaja, está bien, formare grupo contigo" respondió ya que le hizo gracia como es que se lo había pedido.

"La única que faltaría seria Patty" dijo pensativa Maka.

"No se preocupen por mí, yo ya tengo pareja" dijo mientras la observaban con mucha curiosidad ya que ninguna de ellas se habían dado cuenta de cuando había sucedido "Un chico acaba de pedir que forme grupo con él y yo acepte, mientras ustedes estaban distraídos" trato de responder.

Todos se asombraron de la forma tan fácil que había accedido a una petición de una persona que de seguro era la primera vez que había visto o conversado, en ese momento todos pensaron que Patty era muy inocente para su edad.

Así ya todos con pareja terminaron de almorzar de manera bulliciosa y una que otra pelea sin relevancia, luego se despidieron ya que los chicos tenían clases, mientras que las chicas se iban a la biblioteca para averiguar acerca de la presentaciones de los tan aclamados cinco.

.

.

.

S: ¿Corto?, si bueno pero no hay por qué desesperarse ya que en dos días estaré subiendo los tres capítulos seguidos.

X: S ya termine de rezar.

S: X hemos aprobado, ¡he!, gracias **Neko Baba's** por tu apoyo, nos sirvió de mucho.

X: ¡GRACIAS! ¡Que viva!

S: ¡Viva!, en fin espero que estés bien y otra vez gracias por la comprensión, en fin nos vemos en otra parte de…

X Y S: Un gusto en conocerte, Bye bye.


	11. Sorpresas

S: Holaa y de verdad siento haberme desaparecido más de un año completo, pero me sucedieron demasiadas cosas en mi vida privada y aparte de dificultades técnicas por decirlo de alguna manera, así que perdón por no actualizar por los pocos que lean mi intento de historia.

X: Hay no te pongas así, realmente eres una persona rara.

H: Y ustedes se la van a pasar hablando o van a avanzar de una vez.

S: Es cierto bueno, continuemos sin antes decir gracias por los que aun sigan leyéndolo.

.

.

.

SORPRESAS

Maka, Tsubaki, Chrona y Patty estaban caminando por los pasillos de la universidad, sin saber que ninguna de las cuatro sabía dónde quedaba la biblioteca a la cual supuestamente se dirigían, aun con esas caminaron por 10 minutos sin decir nada, hasta que Patty ya algo cansada decidió intervenir.

"Chicas, ¿cuánto más debemos caminar?" Pregunto, mientras todas dirigían la mirada hacia Maka esperando una respuesta.

"Esperen, esperen, ustedes pensaron que yo sabía dónde está la biblioteca" respondió Maka mas como una afirmación que una pregunta.

"Si" hablaron a coro las demás, pero si aquello era cierto en donde estaban pensaron las chicas ya que ninguna había estado antes en aquel pasillo.

"¿Alguna sabe en dónde estamos?" pregunto Tsubaki preocupada, ya que ni siquiera iban a poder preguntar a alguien ya que no había nadie por el entorno.

Todas negaron con la cabeza, sin tener alguna idea de dónde ir, en estos momentos maldecían que la universidad fuera tan grande.

"Por qué no simplemente seguimos caminando" recomendó Patty que ya se estaba aburriendo de quedarse parada sin hacer nada, así que sin esperar una respuesta se fue por delante.

"Patty, no te puedes perder más de lo que ya estas" trato de razonar Maka con ella, pero ya era muy tarde ya estaba muy lejos para que la escuchara.

"Voy a alcanzarla" dijo Tsubaki de repente, ya que en parte ella también se preocupaba de que algo le pasara.

"No si vas tu sola te puedes perder, además ya está fuera de nuestra vista" respondió Maka "tú qué opinas Chrona"

"Yo mmm…y si vamos juntas a buscarla" respondió a las demás ya que le pareció la única solución, pero no fue necesario que lo hicieran ya que Patty apareció, con lo que las tres fueron a abrazarla ya que realmente se habían preocupado.

"Patty no te vayas así" dijo Maka ya más aliviada.

"Si no lo vuelvas a hacer" reprendió Tsubaki, mientras la seguía abrazando a Patty.

"Nos preocupamos" es lo único que había podido decir Chrona sin que se pusiera nerviosa.

"Chicas, lo siento, pero…" no pudo terminar ya que la interrumpieron.

"No es necesario que te disculpes, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer" dijo Maka, mientras se separaba de ella.

"Lo que quiero decir es que…" otra vez no la dejaron terminar esta vez fue Tsubaki.

"Te entendemos por irte, no te preocupes" respondió amablemente, en lo que le brindaba una sonrisa.

"Si es mi culpa por no a ver traído justo hoy el croquis de la universidad" hablo Maka para tomar la responsabilidad de lo que había sucedido.

"Es cierto podemos buscar un croquis de la universidad para ubicarnos" acoto Tsubaki ya que en cierta parte también se sentía culpable por lo sucedido.

"Chicas de verdad quiero decir que…" otra vez no termino de hablar ya que la interrumpieron.

"Es nuestra cul…" esta vez Maka fue la que no acabo de hablar ya que Patty se enojó.

"CALLENSE, ACABO DE ENCONTRAR LA MALDITA BIBLIOTECA AHORA SIGANME" Todas se quedaron calladas al instante, pero se sorprendieron de que alguien tan pequeña como ella pudiera gritar tanto, hasta el punto en que Chrona se escondió tras de Maka para que la protegiera.

"Hazme recordar que debemos siempre dejarla hablar primero" dijo Maka a Tsubaki, la cual solo asintió con la cabeza ya que aún no se podía creer lo que acababa de suceder.

Después de aquello llegaron a la biblioteca audio-visual de la universidad, la cual estaba a en el tercer piso y al costado del aula 307 la cual en esos momentos estaba vacía, al ingresar vieron una gran cantidad de estantes llenos no de libros sino de cd´s, algunos manuales y en el centro se podían ver varias computadoras, las cuales contabas con varios audífonos y varias sillas si fuera necesario y no molestar a los demás, en otro lado se encontraba un joven sentado detrás de un escritorio, y al costado estaba otra computadora, al parecer aquel chico era el encargado del lugar así que para no perder más tiempo se dirigieron a él para que les facilite la información.

"Disculpe" hablo Tsubaki "estamos buscando las presentaciones de los cinco" espero mientras el joven se ponía a teclear en la computadora.

"Claro, está en el estante B, están por fechas, así que los devuelves en su lugar" advirtió el joven ya que no le gustaba estar arreglando a cada momento.

"Gracias" respondió y junto con las demás fueron a la estantería B la cual estaba como había dicho el joven por fechas además que por grupo al parecer "y ahora cual escogemos"

"Mmm que tal del tercer, segundo y primer grupo del ciclo pasado" sugirió Maka ya que eran los últimos y decía su propio ranking.

"Vamos ya tomen uno" Apuro Patty que ya estaba emocionada de ver aquellas canciones.

"Tu Chrona, ¿quieres ver alguno en particular?" pregunto Tsubaki con amabilidad.

"Cualquiera está bien" respondió sin más.

Así que después de aquello tomaron tres cd´s, buscaron una computadora, cada una agarro un audífono y corrieron el cd que era del que se encontraba tercero en el Rankin de la universidad y…

VIDEO ( watch?v=QwquipMpsiQ, es Magia de Kalafina)

Era un cuarto lleno de telas de color rojo y con varios muebles de un estilo muy antiguo y un candelabro la cual estaba en el medio del cuarto dando una sensación de estar en un lugar demasiado refinado, afuera de esta se podía ver muchas personas alborotadas esperando que empezara el show de uno de los grupos más reconocidos en la universidad y no solo eso también dentro del grupo habían cámaras (cosa que sorprendió a las chicas), de repente apareció un chico con un terno, un sombrero el cual le cubría su cara y un micrófono a la mano y empezó a hablar.

"Damas, caballeros, niñas y niños de la audiencia hoy se presenta el tercer grupo en el Rankin" hubo un grupo que empezó a gritar "estamos hablando de un grupo solo compuesto por chicas, y son las, seguro ya lo saben, Kalafina" terminado la presentación, salió el presentador y el cuarto se oscureció.

El cuarto se empezó a iluminar y había tres figuras las cuales lucían unos vestidos negros elegantes, una de ellas estaba en el medio con una guitarra, y a sus costados se encontraban unas chicas una con una batería y la otra con un violín y un objeto la cual colgaban varios metales de diferente tamaño cada una y empezaron; primero la batería de forma tranquila, de inmediato empezaron a cantar, seguido del violín.

itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga

toki wo koete

horobiisogu sekai no yume wo

tashika ni hitotsu kowasu darou

tamerai wo nomihoshite

kimi ga nozomu MONO wa nani?

konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni

hakanai ashita wa aru no?

kodomo no koro yume ni miteta

inishie no mahou no you ni

yami sae kudaku chikara de

hohoemu kimi ni aitai

obieru kono te no naka ni wa

taorareta hana no yuuki

omoi dake ga tayoru subete

hikari wo yobisamasu

negai

itsuka kimi mo dareka no tame ni

tsuyoi chikara wo nozomu no darou

ai ga mune wo toraeta yoru ni

michi no kotoba ga umarete kuru

mayowazu ni yukeru nara

kokoro ga kudakete mo ii wa

itsumo me no mae no kanashimi ni

tachimukau tame no

jumon ga hoshii

kimi wa mada yume miru kioku

watashi wa nemuranai ashita

futari ga deau kiseki wo

kachitoru tame ni susumu wa

obieru kono te no naka ni wa

taorareta hana no yaiba

omoi dake ga ikiru subete

kokoro ni furikazasu

negai

Toda la gente gritaba hasta no poder más, era sorprendente la manera en la cual cada una de ellas cantaban a coro, cada una se movía de manera elegante, con sus vestidos negros con lo que solo resaltaban más, mientras tanto los camarógrafos tomaban varias fotos y los que estaban grabando trataban de acomodarse mejor para obtener una mejor toma de la presentación la cual era considerada una de las mejores, había una adrenalina increíble, su música era lúgubre y enérgica a la vez, seguramente sería una de las mejores canciones que sacaría el grupo.

torawareta taiyou no kagayaku

fushigi no kuni no hon ga suki datta koro

negai wa kitto kanau to

oshieru otogibanashi wo

shinjita (hikari to kage no naka)

Por un momento sonó la bacteria para darle aún más intriga la canción si era aún posible.

shizuka ni sakimidarete ita

inishie no mahou yasashiku

sekai wo kaeru chikara ga

sono te ni aru to sasayaku

owaranai yume wo miyou

kimi to yuku toki no naka de

omoi dake ga ikiru subete

inochi wo tsukuru no wa

negai

Al terminar el cuarto se oscureció de nuevo y todos aplaudieron y gritaron con emoción el nombre del grupo todo había resultado bien, y poco a poco la gente iba dispersándose otra vez para buscar alguna otra presentación.

FIN DEL VIDEO

Al terminar del ver el video simplemente se miraron entre ellas y Patty era la mas sorprendida ya que de un momento a otro grito como para que toda la universidad la escuchara

"MI HERMANA ESTA EN EL GRUPO" con lo que solo las demas las dejo con los ojos aun mas abiertos.

"¿Tu hermana?, ¿Cuál de las tres es?" Pregunto Maka ya saliendo del shock.

"Era que digo es la del medio" respondio ya mas tranquila después de aquel grito.

Y con aquello ya no sabían que decir, la canción había sido increíble, magnifica, como iban a lograr algo parecido para sus presentación, tanto era lo que se esperaba de ellos, además habían dos grupos encima de ellas que canciones podían superar aquello, una tan buena sincronización, gran manejo de los instrumentos y no solo eso sino la actuación, sus gestos; realmente pensaron las tres había una gran vaya que sobrepasar y estaban seguras no seria para nada fácil, aun asi tenían que ver los otros dos videos.

.

.

.

S: Eso es todo, espero les haya gustado, ahí les estoy dejando la canción si desean escucharlo.

X: Ver el video deben, tener más lógica

H: Y hablando de tonterías, aquí está el rey.

X: ¡HEY! No me puedes insultar.

S: Si solo lo puedo insultar yo.

X: Si solo puede insu…. No espera.

S: Bueno gracias por leer sí que alguien aun lo hace, nos vemos (ahora si más seguido)

S, X y H: En la siguiente tonada.


End file.
